In many establishments, waste liquids are often disposed of in traditional waste receptacles, including trash cans and trash bags. These traditional waste receptacles are not intended to hold liquids. Therefore, the disposal of liquids into these receptacles causes issues including leakage, unattractive smells and unsanitary conditions. Additionally, the weight of liquids disposed in a traditional waste receptacle makes transporting the waste receptacle difficult.
Separate containers for the disposal of liquids only are not provided in conjunction with traditional waste receptacles, and these waste receptacles are not located adjacent to plumbing or drains. Therefore, a need exists for a liquid container that can be used for liquid collection adjacent to a solid waste receptacle.